Hunter x Hunter Cinderella Hunterella
by LyraKuruta404
Summary: Hunter x Hunter dikisahkan dengan cerita Cinderella. Warning : FemPika (?), typo(s), gaje, abal-abal. Don't like, don't read. Don't get angry to me! Cerita ini atas bantuan dari teman Lyra, Karen White. Arigatou Karen-chan. By the way, just read and review please?
1. Chapter 1

Halo minaa-sama… Bagaimana keadaan kalian? ^^ Lyra bikin fanfic yang dibuat bersama dengan author Karen White. Oke langsung aja ya ~  
Hunter x Hunter bukan punya Lyra ataupun Karen. Hunter x Hunter punya Yoshihiro Togashi – sensei.

WARNING: GaJe, typo(s), banyak karakter nya terkesan OOC, di sini Kurapikanya cewe, ada author ikutan cerita ini (?) jadi mohon dimaklumi ya / desh.

~X~

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di hutan belantara, ada kerajaan besar (ya nggak besar-besar amat sih, namanya juga hutan belantara #eh). Kerajaan ini adalah kerajaan monyet atau… apa tuh? Monyet gede itu loh… Keng-kong ya? Tau ah, gelap. Ya pokoknya kerajaan itu aman dan tentram. Terima kasih sampai jumpa.

Audience : huuu! Apaan tuh, dasar author - author gadungan dan abstrak!  
Karen : Heh! Gua ini konkrit dan bersuhu normal! (?)  
Kurapika : Tu 2 autoh lagi bacot season sama audience. Sekarang GUE berkuasa di sini! Buwahahahahahahaa! Uhuk, hoek.

**Kurapika POV**

Yak, jauh di negeri antah berantah, ada cewek cakep banget mukanya unyu-unyu, rambutnya pirang, dan serba WOW deh! Dan hebatnya, cewe cakep nan aduhai itu gue! Keren kan, gue? Ya kan? Ya kan? Gue itu juga cetar membahana sampe badai longsor gempa semuanya deh! Mau tau kenapa cewe itu gue? Sebenernya gue tuh berbakat jadi cewek semejak gue ditempeleng ama Netero. Ya, jadi kalo lu – lu pada mau protes, protesnya ama tu kakek. Ok, to the story aja…

Jadi, ini nasib gue, gue itu dijadiin babu ama emak tiri gue yang *piip* yang bernama Menchi. Gak tau Menchi yang mana? Itu loh yang rambutnya ijo. Masih nggak tau? Dia itu yang suka berendem di air terjun Sableng (baca : Sablang) Lor. (bohong!) Masih nggak tau? Itu yang air terjunnya film 'Air Terjun Pengantin'. Masih nggak tau? Nggak gaul sih lo!  
And so, gue juga punya 2 sodara tiri. Mereka tuh jadi anggotanya Gentong Rotan(baca: Genei Ryodan). Namanya Mochi(baca : Machi), si mantan tukang jahit keliling Tanah Abang yang udah pensiun. Dan yang kedua namanya Shizuku yang kacamatanya peyang terus sukanya bawa mesin penghisap debu. Begonya, Shizuku bawa mesin penghisap debu tapi malah nyuruh-nyuruh gue buat bersiin rumah. Dan selamanya, gua benci ama tu 3 orang! Mau tau penyiksaan gue? Mau? Mau? Mau tau ato mau tau banget? Mau tau beneran ato mau tau aja?  
Nih ya, gua itu cuman dapet jatah meni-pedi setahun sekali, terus jatah shooping.. eh shoping gua cuman dua hari sekali! Kebayang gak lu betapa menderitanya nasib gua? (reader: itu mah lu, thorrrr!) Untunglah gini-gini gua masih punya temen loh! Temen gua lebih ganteng dari monyet. 2 tikus nan mungil nan mempesona, si tikus pedo Hisoka dan si tikus Illumi. TAPI… temen tikus pedo gua itu tukang selingkuhan! Itu, si Hisoka seenaknya nembak gua. Ya, gua kan sakti, jadi arwah gua masih bergentayangan sampe sekarang. EH BESOKNYA, dia mempersuami Machi! Ya, gitu-gitu deh… (Lyra & Karen : Maksut lo?)

Tapi, mereka itu teman yang menghiburku saat aku kesusahan. #SeemsBijak.

Suatu hari, pangeran sinting dari kerajaan ini ngundang semua gadis ke pesta karena dia mau nyari istri dan dia frustasi karena dia masih JONES! Ih, ogah gua ama tu cowok! Tau nggak dia siapa? Dia itu si LEORIO! Oke deh, dan Machi & Shizuku mau jadi istri Leorio biar jadi kaya. Jadi deh, kerjaan gue yang aduhai makin banyak. Cucian numpuk gara-gara mereka! Dan, berhubung Leorio itu mesum dan dia tinggal di kerajaan KongKong, maka semua peserta istri diharuskan pake baju sailor! Biar sekalian bisa nyirem kebun! (Lyra & Karen : *cengo* apa hubungannya?). Ibaratnya, tu lomba cosplay Sailor Moon ato nggak genderbend-nya Popay de Seiler Men. Dih… gue mah ogah pake baju begituan! Kalo smape gue berhasil pake tu baju, gue gundulin rambut gue ampe kayak Hanzo, si ninja gadungang yang turun pangkat jadi tukang es cendol depan rumah(?). Ya, walaupun ada rumor yang mengatakan kalo rambu panjang gue akan dipanjat oleh seorang pangeran yang mau nyelametin gue dari menara. Halah! Lagian menaranya dimana? Masa gue harus ngungsi ke Menara Petronas dulu gitu?

Nah, sekarang gua lagi dandan nih! Ntar malem tu pesta dimulai! Rahasia kite ye! Sebenernya gue suka ama tu Leo o'on sejak pandangan pertama. Tapi, gue kan jaga gengsi. Ya kalo pun gue ga dapet cintanya si singa (baca: Leo), gua kan bisa cari kecengan di pesta.

Kue mochi(Machi) : KURARELLA! *teriak pake toa Hatsune Miku di Love Is War*  
Kurapika : Brisik elah! Lu kira gua mantan dokter THT?  
Shizuku : Bodo lah! Eh, minta voucher meni-pedi lu donk! Boleh? Makasih! Gua terima semuanya! (ngeloyor pergi)  
Kurapika : EH? EH? VOUCHER GUE! Hue! (nangis )

Nah, di sinilah gue mendapatkan penampakan(?) pertama kali. Pas Machi & Shizuku udah ngacir ke got… eh ke jamban… eh kemana lah gue nggak tau, datanglah ibu peri muncul dari… tau ah!

**END POV**

Gon : Hai, gadis muda!  
Kurapika : Ya Tuhan! Peri Jabrik!

Gon masih melayang-layang menunjukkan cahaya ilahinya, sementara Kurapika masih cengo penuh cinta(?). Pakaian Gon putih, Kulitnya putih karena abis pake bedak dan abis mandi tepung(?) 15 kg, Bahkan bulu kaki dan tangannya juga putih dan membuatnya yetti kesasar.  
Perbedaan ibu peri asli dan Gon :  
- Ibu peri : Biasanya di konde.  
Gon : Sudah berusaha mengonde dan hasilnya jadi konde durian.  
- Ibu peri : bawa tongkat sihir  
Gon : bawa pancingan  
- Ibu peri : punya sayap peri  
Gon : Gak punya sayap  
Loh, bagaimana dengan pernyataan author tentang Gon melayang? Tenang, Gon itu keturunan Thinker Bell dan Peter Pan, jadinya bisa terbang. Soal pancingan? Sebenernya Gon itu mantan martir, jadinya suka mancing. (haa?)

Gon : Hai, Kur-kur! Lu sedih? Pengen ke pesta? Ambilin melon ato labu dulu! Hah? Ga punya? Bawa tikus-tikus lu ke sini! *ngerocos sendiri*  
Kurapika : i… iya… ini tikus-tikusnya. *ngasih Hisoka dan Illumi*  
Gon : Gila, lucu bener ni tikus! *nyium Hisoka dan Illumi*  
Hisoka : *Nosblit pelangi*  
Illumi : *cengengesan*

Tiba-tiba, Hisoka dan Illumi berubah jadi manusia berkat ciuman sakti Gon. Harusnya jadi kuda, tapi karena Gon nyiumnya terlalu nafsu, yah… Jadi deh manusia. Terus, berhubung labu ato melonnya nggak ada, Jadi, Kurapikanya digendong aja. Kurapika duduk di bahunya Hisoka dan Illumi.  
Berhubung Hisoka lebih tinggi dari Illumi (eh, iya kan?), Kurapika duduknya _mengok_, bahkan nyaris _nyungsep(?)_. Akhirnya, dengan kecepatan kuntil Hisoka dan Illumi (?), Kurapika pun sampai di istana dengan selamat sentosa.

Tapi, apakah Kurapika benar-benar mencintai Leorio sampai pada akhirnya? Pernyataan itu berubah ketika Kurapika melihat seorang pemuda berambut silver di pintu gerbang istana. Pemuda itu lagi cium-ciumin keteknya(?). Dan ternyata…. Pemuda itu adalah Killua Zoldyck! (*author digiles FG Killua*) Tapi, walaupun pemuda itu lagi nyium-nyiumin keteknya, Kurapika tetap jatuh hati padanya. Mukanya yang tadi histeris berubah jadi gadis manis nan imut ala putri raja. ( haa?) Kurapika pun langsung mendekati pemuda itu. Dan Killua yang melihat Kurapika langsung menunduk dan mencium tangan Kurapika. (KYAA!(?)) dan membuat pipi Kurapika memerah.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Mungkinkah Kurapika akan bersama Leorio atau Killua? Atau dia yang akan jadi JONES? Bacalah fanfic selanjutnya dan itupun kalo ada ya~ *eh* Review please. Kalo review kulanjutin fic ini :3 / diinjek.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo minaa-sama, kembali lagi ke author ajaib ini… Lyra dan Karen. *diinjek* Gomen kalo updatenya kelamaan.

_Just read and enjoy._

Hunter x Hunter bukan punya Lyra ataupun Karen. Hunter x Hunter punya Yoshihiro Togashi – sensei.

WARNING: GaJe, typo(s), banyak karakter nya terkesan OOC, di sini Kurapikanya cewe, ada author ikutan cerita ini (?) jadi mohon dimaklumi ya / desh.

~X~

Killua : wahai gadis manis nan yaw, siapa namamu? Namaku Killua.  
Kurapika : Namaku Kurarella. *tersipu*  
Killua : Nama itu terlalu biasa untukmu, sayang.(?)  
Kurapika : Idih… Gombalish(?) dari mana lu?  
Killua : Oh… Gue tuh tu pengawalnya dan abdi setianya raja (Karen : itu sih gak ngejawab pertanyaan)  
Kurapika : oh… gue kira lu babunya.  
Killua : *facepalm dari lubuk hati terdalamnya*  
Kurapika : Eh iya, lu kan tangan kanannya raja, kok nggak nemenin raja?  
Killua: iyalah, gue kan bukan yaoi kayak mereka *nunjuk Hisoka & Illumi yang lagi mesra aduhai*… Lagian, kalo pun gue itu uke di yaoi, nyari seme yang gantengan napa? Dan gue juga disuruh ngawasin kostum pesta.  
Kurapika : Oh, gue boleh masuk nggak?  
Killua : NGGAK! Lu kan gak pake baju sailor sesuai ketentuan raja yang ditulis pada tahun 30XS, ketentuan buku ABC bagian J4BL4Y, part 4L4Y. Jadi, LU NGGAK BOLEH MASUK! (Lyra : ya ampun, undang- undangnya sarab banget)  
Kurapika : Oh ya udah deh, pusing gue mikirin peraturan itu. Mendingan gue pulang aja. *beranjak pergi*  
Killua : tu… tung… tunggu! Tunggu Kurarella! *ngejar*  
Kurapika : Mau apa kau? *menatap Killua dengan tajam*  
Killua : S… silahkan masuk saja…  
Kurapika : Gak mau! Gue gak mau gara-gara gue, lu kena marah raja.  
Killua : *kaget* *nge-blush dikit* gue gak takut kalo gue dimarahin raja! Nggak usah mikirin gue gak apa kok *senyum*  
Kurapika : *ngeblush ngeliat senyum Killua* Gue gak mau kalo lu dipecat gara-gara ngeijinin gue masuk. Se… selamat tinggal, Killua *ngeloyor pergi ninggalin Killua*  
Killua : ma… matte!

Tapi, Kurapika udah pergi ninggalin Killua.

**Kurapika POV**

_DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! _Aku kenapa sih? Ketika melihat senyumannya, kenapa hatiku berdebar-debar? Hatiku melayang(?). Tapi, entah kenapa gue penasaran banget ama tu pesta. Jadi, gua masuk lewat tembok(?), gue kan arwah (baca chapter 1).  
Ternyata, di dalemnya masih pada ngantri. Semuanya pada pake baju sailor. Mata gue bengkak ngeliat baju sailor. _Baju sailor… Baju sailor everiwer _(?). Cuman gue doank yang pake kemeja ama mini skirt. Rambutnya pada dikuncir dua, terus pake kuncir H*llo K*tty ama Sp*ngeb*b lagi. Gue donk, diiket satu . Dan gue lebih aduhai dari cewek-cewek di situ. Oke, sekarang gue jadi ngomongin beaty. Back to the topic.  
Tiba-tiba, badan gue serasa ditarik paksa dari luar. Dan… Ternyata yang narik itu si Killua. Mukaku langsung nge-blush. Dan dia memandangku.

Killua : Lu ngapain di sini? Di sono ada pintu.  
Kurapika : Eh, nggak apa kok.  
Killua : Lu kalo mau masuk bilang. Gue terima semua hukumannya.  
Kurapika : Nggak ah, aku nggak enak sama kamu.

Tiba-tiba, kedua tangan Killua memegang pipiku! Sentuhan tangannya sangat hangat, bahkan bisa menghangatkanku pada malam yang dingin ini.

Kurapika : Ki… Killua?  
Killua : Jika kau masuk tanpa seizinku, kau yang akan dihukum karena dianggap penyungsup. Apalagi kau tidak pake kostum sailor. Bila kau masuk tanpa kostum sailor dengan seizinku, maka aku yang akan dihukum.  
Kurapika : *Blushing parah* itu kan keinginanku untuk masuk, jangan melibatkan dirimu sendiri karena kemauanku ini! Ini kemauanku, makanya aku harus menanggung resiko ku sendiri!

Tiba-tiba, Killua memelukku erat.

Killua : Tapi, aku yang akan tersiksa bila melihatmu dihukum oleh raja. Taukah kau seberapa dalam penderitaanku melihatmu tersiksa?  
Kurapika : Ba… Baka! Orang-orang bisa melihat kita!  
Killua : Memangnya kenapa kalau dilihat? *pelok(?) lebih erat*  
Kurapika : Ki… Killua,  
Killua : Kurapika, aku suka pada mu, sejak saat itu aku suka padamu! Aku jatuh cinta padamu!  
Kurapika : *blushed* tapi, aku punya ibu tiri dan tiap hari, aku dikurung di menara dan mengalami penderitaan. *curhat*  
Killua : Aku tidak peduli! Asal kita bisa bersama, aku senang. *mendorong Kurapika ke tembok*  
Readers : WOY! Ini jadinya Sinderella(?) ato Sinetronrella(?) ?!  
Lyra : Woy brisik! Ini cerita gue ama si Karen! Back to the story!  
Killua : Kurarella, apa kau mengingatku? *peluk Kurapika* Apa kau lupa saat masih kecil kita pernah bertemu? *nangis sesegukan* Aku… Aku merindukanmu Kurarella!  
Kurapika : (Dasar cengeng) Hah?  
Aku mem-flash back otakku. Ternyata, aku pernah ketemu Killua. Waktu itu dia kejebur got depan rumah, dan dia narik kakiku. Kukira itu setan air. Eh, ternyata malaikat jatuh dari lumpur. Mungkin landingnya nggak berhasil kali ya? Jadi dari malaikat, dia berevolusi jadi pangeran duyung (haa?) Sejak saat itu, kita berdua sering nge-nyot 'snack susu Re*l G**d nyot nyot nyot' bareng. (Karen : Maksudnya gue, 1 bungkus Killua, 1 bungkus Kurarella. Soalnya kalo satu kesannya soswit(?))  
Kurapika : OH! Jadi lu abang Killua yang jualan es doger depan kompleks rumah gue yang sering nyasar ke jamban kan?  
Killua : (udahlah… terima aja) Ahahahahaha! Iya iya! Lu ternyata masih inget gue! *senyum palsu*  
Raja (Kuroro) : *tereak pake toa Hatsune Miku Love Is War* WAE SODARA-SODARI ! Sekarang, raja ganteng yang waw ini, Akang Kuroro bakal mutein(beaca : memulai) pesta barbekiyu (?) ini!  
Kurapika : Hmm, pestanya udah mulai. Makanannya pasti enak-enak! Ehm, Killua?  
Killua : *melepaskan pelukannya* Masuklah, Bilang pada raja bahwa aku yang mengizinkan kau untuk masuk. *senyum*  
Kurapika : tapi, nanti kau akan…  
Killua : udah, jangan pikirin aku! Pikirkan dirimu sendiri!  
Kurapika : ke… kenapa kau?  
Killua : *menunduk* Aku… Aku mencintaimu Kurapika.  
Kurapika : ! *blush*  
Killua : Aku tahu… Aku tahu bahwa pangeran akan memilihmu sebagai istrinya, maka aku mengungkapkan perasaanku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.  
Kurapika : Ka… Kalau begitu, aku tidak usah masuk! (aku.. tidak mau kehilangan engkau, Killua)  
Killua : Perintah raja harus dilaksanakan. Ia memerintahkan ku untuk membawa masuk seseorang dengan panggilan Kurarella. Tapi, dia harus pake baju sailor.  
Kurapika : Jadi gue dijodojin ? -_-  
Gon : *muncul tiba-tiba sambil nosblit(?) 3 baki* Argh! Kelamaan! Cepat masuk! Dari tadi aku nge-stalk kalian berdua loh! *dorong Kurapika nembus tembok istana*

**END POV**

Killua : Wanjir! Lu keturunan Yuno Gasai? Stalker akut lu!  
Gon : kaga! Aku mantan maid dia yang kabur karena pernah nggak sengaja bikin Yukiteru couple-an ama tembok(?)

~Back to the story~

Ratu Neon : Sekarang anak gue (sebenernya sih pacar(?)) yang cakep akan milih istri. Please welcome, Prince Leorio. (Author nggak nat nulis namanya *dipenggal FG Leorio*)

Lalu, si 'raja hutan' keluar dari balik tirai sungrai berkibar-kibar dan bercahaya (soalnya dicucinya pake shampoo- nya Illumi(?)) Dan cewe yang ngeliat dia nahan muntah. Dia ngelirik-lirik kayak burung hantu di malem hari. Tapi bedanya, dia nyari cewek seksi. Dia ngeliat Pakunoda yang nggak tau muncul darimana karena harusnya dia udah mati. Terus, si Leorio langsung meminang dia. Tapi, si Pakunoda nolak dan langsung dimuntahin(?) Gara-gara itu, si Pakunoda ditangkep, cuman si Paku keburu berubah jadi 'ultrawoman'. Eh, salah… maksudnya jadi arwah terus melayang dan menghilang bersama casper (haa?)

Tiba-tiba, Kuroro melihat Kurapika di pojokan tapi nggak pake baju sailor. Kuroro kecewa. Terus, dia bangkit dari singgasananya.

Kuroro : SODARA-SODARI YANG GUE… ehem SAYA KASIHI, SEBENERNYA LEORIO CUMAN BUAT 1 CEWEK PIRANG. SAYANGNYA TU CEWEK NGGAK PAKE BAJU SAILOR. MAKANYA SAYA PANGGIL AJA NAMANYA. NAMA DIA ADALAH … KURARELLA!  
Kurapika : Haa? Kok gue?  
Kuroro : Karena ku cinta engkau sejak dulu! Kau merupakan cinta pertamaku dulu!  
Semua orang di situ : APPPAHHH?!

Dengan pernyataan Kuroro yang sungguh mengejutkan ini, semua peserta pesta jadi bingung. Bagaimana reaksi Neon? Bagaimana dengan cinta antara Kurapika dengan Killua? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu saja di chapter berikutnya.

Gomen minaa telat. Arigatou buat review fanfic sebelumnya. :D

Review Please .

Thank you for reading.


	3. Kisah Absurd Yang Gak Ngelawak Dan GAJE

**Halo minaa-sama, kembali lagi ke author absurd bin saru ini… Lyra dan Karen. 8D*diinjek* Gomen kalo updatenya kelamaan atau harus dibilang telaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat banget soalnya Lyra sibuk bikin novel dan baca Magi QAQ /dor/. Maklumi Lyra ya kalo gajelas D8**

**_Just read and enjoy._**

**_Sama... Arigatou yang udah review fanfic absurd ini! Lyra bakal selamatin deh kalo kalian dikejar Kyojin OvO)b /haa_**

**Hunter x Hunter bukan punya Lyra ataupun Karen. Hunter x Hunter punya Yoshihiro Togashi – sensei.**

**WARNING: GaJe, typo(s), lawakan garing, banyak karakter nya terkesan OOC, di sini Kurapikanya cewe, ada author ikutan cerita ini (?) jadi mohon dimaklumi ya / desh.**

* * *

Kuroro : SODARA-SODARI YANG GUE… ehem SAYA KASIHI, SEBENERNYA LEORIO CUMAN BUAT 1 CEWEK PIRANG. SAYANGNYA TU CEWEK NGGAK PAKE BAJU SAILOR. MAKANYA SAYA PANGGIL AJA NAMANYA. NAMA DIA ADALAH … KURARELLA!

Kurapika : Haa? Kok gue?

Kuroro : Karena ku cinta engkau sejak dulu! Kau merupakan cinta pertamaku dulu!

Semua orang di situ : APPPAHHH?!

Kurapika : *hening* EHEM... Gini ya... *berbatuk kecil* KALO LU SUKA GUE, SORI! KITA NGGAK LEVEL! LAGIAN NIH FIC NANTI JADI HAREM!

Kuroro : selama ukenya lu, gue gapapa! Bahkan kalopun lu cowo, gua bakal jadi maho demi ngedapetin lu... Kurang apalagi sih gue? Cakep udah... Keren udah... Pedo udah... Kaya udah...

Kurapika : KARENA LU PEDO GUA NGGAK MAU!

Neon : Kurang ajar kau! JANGAN AMBIL KURORO GUE SEBELUM GUE PUNYA HUBUNGAN GELAP SAMA ANAK GUE!

Semua yang ada di sana : *stress* *panik*

Makhluk1 : raja kita pedo... Yaoi lagi... ratu kita punya hubungan gelap sama anaknya. Untung gak yuri. Kalo gak, kita sebagai rakyat seneng. Iya lah. Rakyatnya terdiri dari fujo dan fudan semua.

Makhluk2 : semalem gue mimpi apa ya?

Makhluk1 : kayaknya semalem lu mimpi badut ancol jayuh dari kloset deh.

Makhluk2 : 1 kata buat lu="o"

Kuroro : sodara sekalian tenang! Tokoh utamanya bukan lu lu pade! Pokoknya, gue mau tau alesan lu gak mau sama gue, Kurarella. Kita kan udah jodoh... Kurang apa lagi sih?

Kurapika : sebenarnya... Gue... *blushed*

Kuroro : *nahan nosbleed* apa?

Kurapika : *nyolong toa entah darimana* GUE SUKA AMA KILLUA!

~ meanwhile~

Killua : *lagi jalan sambil kayang* *nyeblos gara2 kaget*

Gon : lu lagi oleng ya?

Killua: ampun Bu Peri Yeti... Gua... Ngerasa ada orang ngomongin gua

Gon : Demi ke-macho-an Leorio, lu pede abis

killua : emang Leorio macho? Hmph... Macho-an gue! *pamer otot*

Gon : oh iya, Leorio mah isinya cuman buku porn* sama majalah playb*y...

~ back to story~

Kuroro : *nangis meraung-raung*

Kurapika, Neon : *cengo* *muka wadehel*

Kuroro : Pengawal, masukan Killua ke penjara!

dan kemudian... Pengawal-pengawal itu segera pergi ke tempat Killua lagi berdebat ama Gon dan for info, Gon cuman bisa dilihat sama Kurarella, Killua, Hiso, dan Lumi (author males nulis).

Pengawal1 : Budi, tuh si Killuah gilha atoh shintingh atoh sahrab ?

Pengawal2 : Rus, kayaknya lu kebanyakan ngomong 'h' deh. Kebanyakan baca hent*i sih lu. Dan gua gak tau bedanya apaan.

Pengawal1 : ah, Bud. Udahlah... Kita tangkep aja sih Mistahhh Shintingh itu.

Pengawal2 : sip.

maka, kedua pengawal yang bernama Budi dan Rustam itu segera menangkap Killua.

Killua : BUD, RUS, GUA SALAH APA? GUA GA PERNAH NYOLONG MAU KENTANG SASYA PUN GUA GA NYOLONG SECUIL PUN? GUA JUGA SELALU TAAT SAMA PAK USTADZ!

Pengawal1 : Kil, alhamdulilahh, guah... Gagh tauh luh shalah aphah

Pengawal2: raja lagi murka, Kil... Yah... raja galau... Untung kita nggak jomblo ya Rus...

Pengawal1 : Ryajah jugah gagh jyombloh tapih... Diah... Galauh

killua : gua ga ngerti lu pada ngomong apa... LEPASIN GUE!

Pengawal2 : sorry, Kil... Gua pingin hidup di luar penjara...

Killua : maksud?!

Pengawal2 : tugas kita adalah membawamu ke penjara, kalo gagal, kita pasti dipenjara. Kita nggak bisa berbuat itu nanti.

killua : itu?!

Pengawal2 : Nggak usah mikir macem-macem deh... Gua sama Rustam kan demen cuci baju. Kalo kita di penjara ga bisa nyuci, bahlul.

dan apa yang terjadi dengan Kurarella?

ternyata...

IA DIKURUNG! dan ia bernyanyi lagu Butiran Sagu

Kurapika :

_Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi_

_aku tenggelam dalam lautan kepedoan_

_S'karang aku dikurung dan tak bisa k'luar_

_S'karang aku ngidam butiran sagu_

Machi : Woy! B'risik! Kalo mau ngamen, jangan di sini! Rugi, Kur... Ga bakal ada yang ngasih duit... Ga halal sih.

Kurapika : siapa bilang gua ngamen?!

Machi : GUE! Masalah buat lo?!

Kurapika : IYA! DERAJAT GUA HARUSNYA LEBIH TINGGI DARI LO!

Machi : Heh! Sembarangan! TEMPAT BUANG HAJAT GUA TERBUAT DARI EMAS... LU KAYAK ORANG BIASA KAN?!

Kurapika : sampe tempat buang hajat aja disamain... Aduh...

Machi : bodo... Oh iya, Kur. Gue... Gue... menang audisi Bencong Chis Kreker.

Kurapika : Oh...

Machi : Heh! sialan lu! Gua menang cuman dibilang oh!

kurapika : Lu kalo mau bangga, lu harus bertapa, tanpa mainan benang lu!

Machi : alhamdulilah... Gua bakal jahit mulut lu, Kur... Dan... Gua dapet berita kalo Killua mu yang aduhai ketangkep basah jalan sambil kayang itu udah ditangkep

Kurapika : *loncat ngancurin kandang* APAH?!

Machi : ampun, mak! serius!

kurapika : *keluar lewat pintu*

Gon : *muncul tiba-tiba* Tenang, Kurarella... dengan kekuatan Hiso dan Illumi... Aku akan mengubahmu menjadi kyojin...

Kurapika : GUA GELI! Kyojin kan ga pake baju!

Gon : tenang, kyojin ciptaan aku tetep sama kok bentuknya... Tapi pasti echii kalo kamu pake rok...

Kurapika : oke, gue ganti celana dulu ya... *make celana langsung entah dari mana datengnya tu celana*

Gon : Sip! Simsalabim... Hisoka jualan nasi uduk tapi penuh permen karet, Killua kerja di PLN ampe meledak- leduk(?), Illumi iklan Pantin terus direkrut sama sansilk, Gon yang inosen, dan Kurarella harus jadi... KYOJIN!

Dan secara kebetulan, Kurarella berubah jadi kyojin dan yang jelas menaranya roboh karena katimpa, kemudian Gonmenuntun Kurarella jalan menuju istana. dan ga sengaja, Leorio yang lagi b*ker di hutan(gaelit amat, seorang pangeran boker di hutan) baru keluar langsung gepeng Keinjek Kurarella.

Gon : karena kamu gak bakal kuat ngelawan tentara itu, makanya ayo kita mengunjungi 2 orang yang suka membuat keonaran tapi kalo di dunia ini, mereka jago. Sayangnya di dunia nyata mereka tak jelas.

Siapakah ke2 orang yang dimaksud itu? Apa kekuatan mereka? Dan bagaimana dengan keadaan Killua? Apakah ia masih hidup karena menurut Budi dan Rustam (setelah melakukan interview), Killua akan diasingkan ke daerah Taman Luat Awas Waria Alhamdulilah Nasional Gituhh alias taman Lawang yang padahal gaelas banget kepanjangannya itu...

mari kita saksikan di chapter berikutnya

**Minna-sama... Udah baca kan? Kalo belum, boong. Kalo udah, tolong review ya ... /dor/ **

**gomen sama sekali nggak ngelawak. Lyra lagi bingung soalnya...**

**review please **


End file.
